


Bat

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: 31 days of hauntedseptiween! (2016) [28]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: “How the fuck did it get in there?” “I don’t know just get it out.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is for day 28! Let me know what you think!:D

Jack had simply just wanted a drink. A bottle of water. Was that too much to ask? A bottle of water, in his own home? Apparently, it was because as soon as he opened the kitchen door, he heard a loud screech, followed by a large, thing flying past him.  
“WHAT THE FUCK?!” He yelled, causing his boyfriend to jump up from the couch and run over to him.  
“What? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Mark asked, concern lacing his voice as he put a hand on Jack’s lower back.  
“Something flew at my head!” Jack exclaimed, spinning around to try and find whatever it was.   
“I didn’t see anything.”  
Jack glared at, “Yeah well-” he cut off as he heard another screech followed by something flying by him and smacking into the door. He jumped out of the and stood frozen as a bat lay on the ground. It was moving, but it was kind of just sitting there.   
“How the fuck did that get in here?” Mark asked as Jack backed away.  
“I don’t know just get it out.”  
“Why do I have to do it?”  
“It clearly doesn’t like me, since it attacked me twice. You gotta deal with it.”  
Mark groaned, “Fine. Just watch it while I get something put it in to take it outside.”  
Jack glared at the bat as it continued to lay on the ground. A tiny bit of guilt hit him as he watched the thing. It had scared the shit out of him but he did hope it wasn’t terribly hurt. Right as the thought crossed his mind, the bat shifted and let out another screech, making Jack jump and nearly piss himself.   
“Okay, I got something to put it in.” Mark said, returning with a bucket.  
“Mark, how is a bucket going to help? It could just fly out of it!”  
Mark glanced down at the bat, “It doesn’t look like it’s in the mood to fly.” He reached inside the bucket and pulled out some gloves and a dust pane. He quickly put on the gloves and grabbed the dust pane. He gently scooped the bat up and placed it in the bucket. He lifted the bucket up and quickly carried it to the back door and threw open the door. He took the bat outside and nearly dropped the bucket as the bat let out another screech. As Mark glanced down, he actually did drop the bucket as the bat flew out of it and into the moonlit trees. He sighed as he walked inside and shut the door.  
Only to have a mop shoved in his face.  
“We’re cleaning this entire house, I don’t care how long it takes us.” Jack said, a broom in his hand.  
Mark groaned, “Alright. Let’s get to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh. I don't like this and it's unedited. Ehh  
> Anyways, if you'd like you can check out my Tumblr @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers! It's got shitposts, septiplier, and just random bullshit.   
> And if you liked this story PUNCH that kudos button in the FACE! I'll see you all in the next story. Buh-bye!


End file.
